Borrando el miedo
by NeKo-02
Summary: Echo para fans de Kagerou Project/Days Mekakushi Dan Capitulo 1: Seto nos cuenta como decidio ayudar a mary, como fue capas de encontrar la casita del bosque y que penso cuando vio a mary Capitulo 2: Ahora mary nos cuenta cosas de su niñez y el que penso cuando conocio a Seto Por favor denle una oportunidad QwQ
1. Borrando el miedo (Seto)

**Borrando el miedo**…

Hera un día normal al menos para mi y mis amigos Kano y Kido el sol estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre y nosotros tres jugábamos pero yo de algún modo me termine perdiendo en el bosque que estaba cerca de nosotros ¿Cómo? pues creí a ver escuchado una voz humana pero no era simplemente un ave, otra vez me confundí y termine de esta forma…  
El mundo del bosque es sorprendente, mucho mejor que la calle donde solía vivir pero claro que nada supera el tiempo que pase en el orfanato de la familia Tateyama simplemente ese tiempo me pareció perfecto claro asta que la señora tateyama murió y Ayano la que fue nuestra hermana mayor por 5 años desapareció provocando que el orfanato se viera obligado a cerrar y mandar a todos los niños que vivíamos hay a otro lugar simplemente eso me pareció algo triste pero tuve suerte y continúe alado de mis dos mejore amigos ya mencionados, camine un largo rato traía puesto mi uniforme del mekakushi-dan uniforme que por cierto me dio Ayano era una sudadera blanca normal y lo demás era solo una camiseta morada y un pantalón café junto con unos tenis blancos en mis oídos traía puestos mis audífonos para escuchar la música proveniente de mi celular, para ser sinceros caminaba sin rumbo fijo creo que di vueltas en círculos por alrededor de 1 hora y mis piernas lo sentían me desvié para sentarme en una roca y descansar un rato –Hey!- escuche la voz de un pequeño pájaro -¿Estas cansado?- pregunto –Un poco…-conteste mientras sonreía y es que desde pequeño puedo hablar con los animales eso me ayudo mucho durante 2 años en donde viví en la calle –Ven, te llevare a donde ella esta- me dijo mientras se paraba en la rama de un árbol -¿A que lugar vamos? ¿Quién es ella?- pregunte –Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos- dijo mientras emprendía el vuelo y yo salía corriendo detrás de el – ¡Hey! ¡Espera!- pedía pero este solo seguía volando asta que llegamos a una pequeña casita –Ella es amable incluso me pregunto de donde era ten por seguro que te aceptara un rato…-dijo ese pequeño pájaro negro con detalles azules mientras emprendía el vuelo –Vale, muchas gracias después nos vemos- me despedí moviendo la mano y observando como se alejaba de mi vista.  
Dirigí mi vista hacia la puerta de esa pequeña casa –¿Se encuentra alguien en casa?- pregunte mientras escuchaba que adentro hubo un fuerte sonido como si alguien se hubiera levantado rápidamente de una silla y como si algo de agua callera, estaba nervioso pero decidí tocar la puerta –kyaaa- escuche ese grito y después un fuerte golpe, pensé en irme pero recordé las palabras del ave ''Ella es amable'' cierto ese ave me lo dijo me arme de valor y abrí la puerta y ahí estaba una chica albina vestida de azul con una especie de delantal que le adornaba estaba sorprendido de algún modo ella me recordó a mi…  
**  
Flash Back…**

Un niño de 7 años estaba sentado en una silla mirando al piso asta que una niña se le acercó –¡Vamos! Arriba esa mirada seto-kun- hablo la niña de 9 años con cabello color marrón oscuro pero el nunca alzo la mirada  
–Seto-kun mírame a los ojos…-pidió la niña –Si te miro a los ojos…te convertirás en un monstruo- murmuro seto mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos  
– Dime seto ¿no crees que el mundo seria mejor sin ese miedo?...- pregunto Ayano mientras se acercaba a seto para abrazarlo después de 5 minutos Ayano soltó a seto y este por primera vez alzo su mirada y miro a Ayano a los ojos –vez, ese miedo era estúpido Seto-kun- dijo Ayano sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de el pequeño y lo llevaba con un niño rubio y una niña peli-verde, la niña de cabello marrón se coloco una bufanda roja en el cuello y dio una pose heroica –¡Miren! El rojo es el color de los héroes- grito mientras sonreía para después tomar tres sudaderas que le entrego a esos tres niños  
El niño peli-negro la volvió a ver a los ojos pero ahora solo vio una luz blanca como si de repente hubiera sabido lo que Ayano pensaba en ese momento ….Ayano pensaba en borrar su miedo….

**Fin del flash back….**

''Si me miras a los ojos de piedra te convertirás'' me advirtió esa niña albina mientras se tapaba los ojos y lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas pero yo solo sonreí y me le acerque tal y como Ayano lo izo conmigo ''Yo también e estado viviendo con miedo, miedo a volverme de piedra pero…¿No crees que el mundo estaría mejor sin ese miedo?'' pregunte mientras me le acercaba y le di una suave palmada en la cabeza, ella solo me miro y comenzó a llorar '' ¿eh? n-no llores!'' dije sacando mi celular poniendo música que sonó por toda la habitación, ella dejo de llorar y yo solo sonreí pasaron unos minutos y se tranquilizo me conto sobre ella y que era nieta de medusa yo de algún modo le llegue a creer ''Mis ojos son los de un monstruo…'' murmuro mientras su voz se comenzaba a quebrar yo amplié mi sonrisa y me quite mi sudadera colocándosela a mary así se llamaba y le dije ''El rojo no es color de un monstruo, es el color de los héroes'' ella rio al verme y pude ver su mirada un segundo.  
En ese momento lo que ella pensaba era que ya no tenia miedo y para ser sincero me alegre, pase un rato en esa casita conversando con mary, como dijo el ave ella resulto ser una chica muy amable y me explico como salir del bosque, se hacia tarde y me tuve que ir.  
''Vuelve cuando quieras'' me dijo mientras intentaba sonreír ''Ten por seguro que lo are, y es por que se que si me vuelvo a perder podre venir a aquí contigo'' dije yo mientras sonreía y me adentraba al bosque después de un rato logre salir Kano y kido me regañaron por a verme perdido de esa forma y regresamos a casa

Ha pasado dos años desde ese incidente y yo regrese junto con kido pues ahora nuestro grupo del Mekakushi-Dan va enserio y bueno mary tiene el poder de _Contactar la mirada_ así que decidí decirle a la líder Kido sobre ella, regrese al bosque y ahí estaba ella tal y como la recordaba pero ahora con su uniforme la sudadera blanca que yo le di….

* * *

Ni Seto, ni mary ni ningun personaje me pertence uwu echo para los fans de la pagina Kagerou Project/Days Mekakushi Dan

By: neko... (dejen review)


	2. Mary

**Borrando el miedo…**

El sol alumbraba mi pequeña casa mientras la brisa del viento pedía entrar observe afuera de mi ventana el mismo pájaro de siempre un ave color negro con detalles azules por miedo a hacerle algo me coloque mi venda en los ojos y abrí la ventana -¿De donde eres?- le pregunte mientras sonreía y el viento pasaba a mi casa el ave canto como si respondiera a mi pregunta mientras yo sonreía, al poco tiempo el se fue como de costumbre…  
El es el único que viene a visitarme a esta pequeña casa alejada de toda la sociedad en medio del bosque el mundo es sorprendentemente fácil sin embargo yo soy distinta y las personas de afuera nunca lo entenderán ¿Verdad?  
''_¡No hagas contacto visual!__'' _me lo dijeron mis padres cuando era pequeña desde siempre a sido así, con un endurecido corazón algunas personas provocaron que yo me quedara sola y me resigno a estarlo, aquí solo veo e imagino aventuras gracias a los libros que mi madre tenia sin embargo es demasiado triste  
Si yo llegara a desear salir ¿Me los perdonaría ella? Fue cuando ligeramente el aire volvió a fluir y algunas hojas entraban a mi hogar pero entre ellas una flor paro en mi libro yo solo sonreí mientras me levantaba y preparaba un té poniendo en este la hermosa y solitaria flor de pétalos blancos.  
Me senté recargada en la ventana mirando y soñando con un mundo extravagante un mundo donde yo pudiera salir sin miedo, un mundo sin que la gente escape de mí….  
De un momento a otro pude ver como el ave que siempre viene a visitarme se aleja –ah?- pregunte mientras miraba como se iba cantando pensé a ver escuchado a alguien despedirse de el pero después creí que fue mi imaginación  
–¿Se encuentra alguien en casa?- se escucho como alguien preguntaba eso no era mi imaginación alguien estaba afuera de mi casa me aterre y me levante de mi silla provocando un gran ruido y después tire mi té a medio beber por accidente, pasaron unos minutos asta que escuche que tocaban la puerta ese fue un sonido que nunca antes avía sido capaz de escuchar.  
Mire la puerta aterrada _''Mira a alguien a los ojos y de piedra se __volverá__''_ esas palabras las escuche de mi madre poco después de que falleció mi padre, pero por que alguien vendría a este lugar al menos que…

Flash back

Una pequeña niña albina jugaba en el césped afuera de su casa como de costumbre alado de los animales estaba asiendo una corona de flores para ella -¡La termine!- grito emocionada mientras alzaba con orgullo su corona y la colocaba en su cabeza y una mariposa se le acercaba ella se veía muy feliz asta que dos hombres se le acercaron uno con un palo y otro con una cuerda –¡Te encontramos, monstruo!- le gritaron a la pequeña mientras uno la golpeaba, la niña intento escapar pero fue tomada por el cabello y forzada a sentarse -¡MAMÁ!- grito la pequeña entre lagrimas mientras la mujer que estaba adentro de la casa tiro el libro que leía y salió al rescate de su hija, al ver la escena tomo el palo que ya se encontraba en el suelo y golpeo a uno de los hombre tirándolo al suelo y tomando a su niña se intento meter de nuevo a su casa pero el hombre que avía tirado sangraba ahora de la cara –Me las vas a pagar, Maldita medusa!- grito mientras jalaba del vestido de la madre asiéndolas caer al piso y el otro sujeto tomaba el palo con la intención de golpearlas a ambas –Mary…perdón…-murmuro la medusa mayor mientras mostraba unos ojos rojos y los hombres se convertían de piedra sin embargo ella callo al piso –mami…¿Qué pasa? ¿Mamá? Levántate…-pedía la niña mientras lloraba y la mujer abría un poco los ojos –Mary…te amo…- murmuro la medusa mayor mientras sonreía para su niña y cerraba los ojos –Yo también te amo…- dijo mary mientras lloraba esa vez…todos los animales del bosque se encargaron de cuidar a la niña dándole alimento pero siempre por medio de la ventana pues ella nunca quiso volver a salir…

Fin del Flash Back

-Es cierto ellos me odian por ser un monstruo a eso a de venir…- dije mientras intentaba esconderme pero un libro que estaba en el suelo provoco que resbalara –Kyaaa- grite mientras un fuerte ruido se provoco y de repente la puerta fue abierta mucho mas fácil de lo que yo pensé, el se veía sorprendido pero yo me tape los ojos mientras me encogía –Si me miras a los ojos de piedra te convertirás…-advertí mientras mis lagrimas caían el se quedo ahí parado viéndome, pero después sonrió  
-Yo también e estado viviendo con miedo, miedo a volverme de piedra pero…¿No crees que el mundo estaría mejor sin ese miedo?- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba una suave palmada en la cabeza yo lo mire y recordé ese tacto tan parecido al de mi madre fue inevitable llore de nuevo -¿eh? n-no llores!- dijo el mientras sacaba un aparato blanco de su bolsillos y una melodía extraña salía melodía que resonó por toda mi casa yo deje de llorar y después de unos minutos me calme, decidí contarle de quien era y que mi abuela era medusa, el me creyó pero nunca se asusto o algo parecido -Mis ojos son los de un monstruo…- murmure mientras mi voz se quebraba y bajaba la mirada, pero Seto (así se llama el) se levanto y se quito su sudadera -El rojo no es color de un monstruo, es el color de los héroes- dijo el mientras me colocaba su sudadera y yo lo miraba no pude evitarlo reí era la primera vez que alguien me asía reír, el se quedo un largo rato haciéndome compañía y le explique como salir del bosque se hacia tarde y el se tenia que marchar –Vuelve cuando quieras- dije mientras intentaba sonreír –Ten por seguro que lo are, y es que se que si me vuelvo a perder podre venir aquí contigo- hablo el mientras sonreía y se adentraba al bosque yo me metí a mi hogar.  
A la sudadera que el me dio la volví una capa y también le pinte algunas rosas, yo ya no tenia miedo de salir así que a menudo daba paseos por el bosque muy cortos pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Ya han pasado dos años desde que lo conocí la verdad ya avía perdido la esperanza de volverlo a ver pero un día el apareció– ¡hey! Mary, sonríe- hablo una voz atrás de mi el viento soplo y solo pude girar para verlo de nuevo, ver a seto y a ese aparato blanco llamado celular en su mano, yo sonreí ese día se me invito a formar parte del Mekakushi-Dan…ese día conocí a Kido la líder y ese día Seto regreso a mi hogar

* * *

**¡Gracias! Si asi es yo soy Kanoko en la pagina de _Kagerou Project/Days Mekakushi Dan _****y se lo que piensan recuerden los veo mientras duermen O_O ok no x33 *^* los quiero por dar like a esa hermosa pagina y ¡Feliz dia a Seto y a Mary por su dia en el festival! Aquellos que se acercaron a leer este corto fanfic también gracias por tomarse la molestia *se inclina* sin mas que decir por favor dejen un review dejando sus opiniones y/o criticas constructivas!**

By:  
Neko...

Ningun personaje es mio ni la canción QwQ


End file.
